The Dragon's Tale
by Rose Starre
Summary: Once, Toothless was a free dragon. He had two tail fins and flew where he pleased. All until that fateful air raid changed everything. Relive the heartwarming story of the forging of an unbreakable bond between dragon and rider. (Told from Toothless' POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Toothless or anything else mentioned in this story.**

"Night Fury! Get down!" I can't get enough of hearing those words of warning. Like the sweet sound of rushing air to my ears.

I zero in on a catapult and prepared myself for the dive. Wrapping myself in my wings, I begin to freefall. The high-pitched whine that I can never seem to suppress warns the viking manning it. I let my fireball loose a little earlier than planned in frustration.

The queen has deemed me worthy of only protecting the clan. She tells me that it is because of my great precision and the resulting ability to accurately destroy catapults. I, of course, don't believe her.

Pulling away from yet another flaming catapult, I wonder at the satisfaction of watching a human burn. What is it that makes such a thing so enjoyable to the other dragons? I watch the unleashed flames and take in the resulting scent of singed human flesh. Repulsive.

Suddenly, something rough and long ensnares my wings. With a loud cry, I begin to speed towards the ground. Somewhere below, I hear a faint human voice yelling, "Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that?" As I fall, I spare a glance at the ground. The human yelling is a scrawny thing, almost to be considered nonlethal. I vaguely wonder how he managed to shoot me down.

My thoughts are interrupted by the stabbing sharpness of tree branches. I scream in pain as my left tail fin is not only torn beyond repair, but ripped cleanly from my body. The ground is hard and as unforgiving as the trees.

Feeling the terrible pain in my tail, I think, "I'll never fly again." The already dark world around me fades into complete darkness.

_Sorry about how short this chapter is. I've begun to notice that the first chapter or so of my stories usually is. Hmm... Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toothless, nor do I own Hiccup.**

I awake to the sound of footsteps and human speech. "Oh, wow," the human voice says. "I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" The footsteps cease. "Whoa," the human breathes.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon," the human continues to babble. "I'm gonna cut your heart out and take it to my father."

Cracking one eye open, I look the human over. It is the same one that shot me down the previous night. He raises his knife and prepares to make an end of me. "I'm a viking," he mumbles, obviously unprepared to make the kill. "I am a viking."

Closing my eyes, I brace myself for the end. Suddenly, the human whispers, "I did this." The distinctive whistle of a blade slicing the air follows this, but I don't feel any pain. Instead the ropes loosen from around me; I am free.

In a whirl of anger at my capture and crippling, I spring up and pin the human under my paws. Glaring into his eyes, I realize that he is as scared as I had been when I was at his mercy. And, because of him, I am alive. I owe him a favor.

He winces as I rear back, as though to blast him with flame. But, I hold my fire and roar savagely in his face. There. Now we both can live.

Jumping away from the human and momentarily forgetting my disability, I attempt to fly away over the forest. I quickly remember that I can't, but continue to take long, lopsided leaps. One such leap lands me in a large chasm, which I cannot escape from.

Try as I might, I cannot find the strength to claw my way up the rocky cliff that walls me in. Nor can I fly out. I grunt in frustration; I am stuck once again.

Soon after night falls, I hear the telltale sounds of a raid. I can tell that it is far away, probably at that village that I had been shot down over. I sigh, already missing the excitement of raiding. Trying desperately to block out the noises, I turn away and slowly give myself over to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I continue to own nothing.**

The following day is long, uneventful, and oddly lonely. I get a closer look at the ragged wound where my left fin used to be. The bleeding has long since stopped, but it still hurts terribly. I tenderly lick it clean for the fifth time and run it through the water of the nearby lake to try to make the pain go away. Unfortunately, this only makes it worse.

In my boredom, I continue to make ill-fated flight attempts. My right side is now a bit heavier than my left, making flight nearly impossible. My lopsided flights all end the same: a crash-landing on the hard, unforgiving ground below.

As the sun nears the midway point in its journey across the sky, I find myself longing for the company of other dragons. I miss the insignificant games we would play in the times between raids, the carefree, freewheeling stunts we would pull off in the air. Now, I note as I look back at my injured tail, I will never be able to do such things again.

After yet another failed attempt to escape my prison, I find myself at the shore of the lake I glance into the waters and take note of some fish swimming within grabbing distance. Realizing that I hadn't eaten since yesterday, I dip my head in the water to try to catch something. Each one of them somehow senses my incoming jaws and manages to escape. I withdraw my head, again wishing I could do the same.

Without warning, something wooden clicks against the rocky walls of my prison. I turn and face none other than the human who had shot me down. Staring intensely at him, I wonder why he keeps showing up. I am almost getting sick of seeing him.

However, I am not a monster like the rest of the dragons. I let him flee. After all, it is quite typical of humans to run away from whatever poses even the remotest threat. Can't he see I can no longer fly?

The rest of the day passes in relative peace. Another raid sounds in the distance. I long again for the company of my brothers. But, it seems I will die alone in this accursed chasm. Likely with that foolish human staring me down. I grunt in frustration and try to go to sleep.


End file.
